


all you need is love

by ChaseSpero



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, but sophie's there, paula having a bit of a panic, reassurance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: “Is it the age gap then? I know I’m older and all I can think is that you’re regretting this and honestly Sophie I’d rather you tell me now, I don’t think I could handle it later on just be honest with me please.”“Paula, I want you.” Sophie said taking hold of her hand.





	all you need is love

Paula was sitting down at a table by herself in Roy’s Rolls, she had just ordered herself a coffee and was staring at the mountain of paperwork she had brought with her.

“One coffee.” Shona said putting it down on the table.

Paula said thank you and picked up the coffee straightaway breathing in the smell, this particular case was taking up pretty much all of her time, she hadn’t seen Sophie for the past four days and she missed her. That’s why she was at the café now, she had sent a text and just hoped Sophie would be able to meet her here. Taking a sip of her coffee, Paula opened one of the files she had with her and started reading through it.

“Can I have a strong, very strong coffee to take away please?” Kate said standing by the counter and Shona looked at Kate and chuckled.

“Bit of a night was it?” Shona said whilst making the coffee.

“Mm you could say that, I went out into town with Sophie.”

Paula’s ears pricked and she lost concentration with the piece of paper she was reading, she continued to hold it in her hand but she wasn’t paying any attention to it at all, she was waiting to hear what was said next.

“Oh…sounds fun.” Shona said handing the coffee over.

“Rana’s not back till another couple of months and I just miss her, I was drowning my sorrows at the bistro and Sophie saw me, decided we both needed a night out and now here I am regretting the amount of alcohol I had.” Kate sighed dramatically and Shona laughed.

“Well enjoy your coffee and hangover!”

Kate laughed as she left the café and Paula sat back in the chair, her paperwork and coffee now forgotten, she picked up her phone and thought about sending Sophie a text asking why she was out drinking with her ex but then thought better of it. It wouldn’t have meant anything surely, it wouldn’t have been a harmless few drinks that was all. But then Paula couldn’t help but think Sophie was getting bored of her, getting bored of waiting to see her or maybe the age gap was a problem. Panic started to set in and Paula started to feel sick, she stood up, slipped her phone in her pocket and grabbed her paperwork. She didn’t look back as she left the café.

Sophie yawned as she entered the café, she looked around the small café and frowned when she couldn’t see Paula but she did notice her coat hanging over one of the chairs. She walked over to it and picked it up then turned to walk over to the counter.

“Good night was it?” Shona asked and Sophie looked confused for a second.

“Kate was in here earlier looking a lot worse than you; she said you’d gone out last night.”

“Oh yeah, she looked like she needed cheering up.” Sophie said shrugging.

“So what can I get you?” Shona asked.

“Ah nothing thank you, I was supposed to be meeting Paula here but she’s not here.”

“She was in earlier but left in quite a hurry, not too long after Kate left.”

Sophie closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, she had a sinking feeling Paula left because of Kate.

“Thanks Shona.” Sophie said, she left the café and stood outside and rang Paula but there was no answer.

Sophie waved her hand, as a taxi was about to drive past her, it stopped and she walked over to it. It was Steve and he rolled down the window. Sophie asked if he was picking up anyone and he said no and she gave him Paula’s address. She got in and just as they were about to go she clocked Paula’s car parked around the corner.

“Sorry Steve, looks like I don’t need a taxi.” Sophie said getting out, she didn’t wait for Steve’s response instead she hurried over to the car and saw Paula sitting inside her car wiping her eyes.

“Hi.” Sophie said quietly.

“What do you want?” Paula asked rather sharply.

“You left your coat at the café.” Sophie said holding it in her hands.

Paula didn’t say anything and Sophie opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.  

“Sophie.” Paula said weakly and she looked away from Sophie, she knew if she looked at her it would hurt even more.

“I know this is about me going out with Kate last night.”

Paula shook her head.

“Talk to me.” Sophie urged.

“You went out drinking with your ex, the person you said who broke your heart…that beautiful young woman I…”

Paula put her head in her hands and Sophie reached over to her and put her hand on Paula’s shoulder.

“Are you getting bored with me? I know I’m run down at the moment with work but there’s nothing more I want then to spend time with you.”

“I know and I’m not getting bored with you, not at all.” Sophie said softly.

“Is it the age gap then? I know I’m older and all I can think is that you’re regretting this and honestly Sophie I’d rather you tell me now, I don’t think I could handle it later on just be honest with me please.”

“Paula, I want you.” Sophie said taking hold of her hand.

“I was cheering Kate up last night, I caught her crying about missing Rana and I suggested a few drinks in town that’s all. There wasn’t anything in it, I don’t want Kate back, I’ve got no interest in her. What I do want is you, I’ve never met anyone like you Paula, you’re gorgeous, intriguing, pretty amazing actually and I know you’re busy with work but I’ll wait and I have been waiting. I’ll wait however long I need to.”

Paula wiped the tears from her face; she looked at Sophie, sat back in the car seat and looked up at the sky.

“Oh god, I’m being ridiculous aren’t I?”

“Hm maybe a little.” Sophie said teasing and Paula smiled.

“I’m sorry.” Paula said quietly.

“I’m really sorry, it doesn’t matter who you go out with, I don’t want you thinking that it does. Now it looks like I’m controlling you or I don’t want you to go out. I’ve made such a fool out of myself.” Paula said.

“It’s okay.” Sophie reassured. “Besides if you had gone out with your ex and I had found out I’d probably be doing the same as you.”

“Still…I shouldn’t have overreacted like this; I suppose I need reassuring sometimes I’ve never been in a relationship with someone who’s younger than me. I just worry that I’m too old for you.”

“I sometimes worry that I’m too young for you, that you’ll want someone the same age as you.”

“I don’t.” Paula said.

“And I don’t want to be with anyone else other than you.” Sophie said and Paula nodded and smiled.

“Thank you.” Paula said bringing Sophie’s hand up to her lips and kissing it.

“Thank you for not going off on one.” Paula added.

“Let’s get out of here, go and get some lunch, spend the day with each other.” Sophie suggested.

“I’d love that.” Paula said leaning over and kissing Sophie.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Paula said staring at Sophie’s lips and back up to her eyes.

“So much.” Paula repeated.

Sophie grinned, that sinking feeling was long gone and she reached over resting her hand on Paula’s thigh. The smile she got back was so worth it and as she stared at Paula she knew right there and then that she was in this for the long haul, she could feel it in her chest as her heart was beating a little faster, she knew Paula had captured it, had made it hers.


End file.
